


Finding the Way

by bright73



Category: Young Riders
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-05
Updated: 1999-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright73/pseuds/bright73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having been broken up a long time, Kid and Lou are still uncertain about where the relationship is going, or if it is...<br/>On the way home from a long ride, they are both battling their churning emotions. Until they find a way to express them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Way

**Author's Note:**

> My very first NC-17 fic, in a fandom that was very much against the rating to begin with. I think this fic was practically the first to be written with a NC-17 warning.

Lou watched Kid's back as they were returning from their duty fulfilled. It was the first time they were out together since Doritha passed away. The first time they'd spent time together since when she found him desolated by the fallen tree. They had not had time to talk at all after that. Lou wasn't even sure they'd gotten back together. Kid had seemed kind of evasive lately and she couldn't understand why. _Maybe he was still in mourning or maybe he hadn't quite made up his mind.  
_  
The thought sent her heart fluttering. She had told him how she felt by that log, even if she hadn't spoken the words, she had said it all. When he took her into his lap that day she had thought they were all right, but then he was sent out on a long ride with Jimmy and the issue hadn't been touched since.

Two days ago they had been in a hurry riding alongside each other to get to where they were headed and there seemed to be no time for words. Their duties fulfilled, they turned home and Kid still didn't talk. Yesterday they spent riding home slowly, talking about safe issues, not touching the issue of their relationship. Lou was starting to feel uneasy about it all. Last night when they camped out they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Kid had practically been asleep before he rested his head on the saddlebag. Lou had laid there, listening to his breathing and hugging him close. Slipping her hand under his shirt to feel his skin. He had just stirred and moved closer to her in his sleep. She had let her hands wander, touching him while he was asleep. Feeling ashamed of her own needs.

Remembering them at Redfern and down at the waterhole, memories that had made her pull him closer to her and bury her nose in his shirt. The night had been full of dreams that made her blush. She had been awakened by Kid stirring at her side and moving to get up. Still half asleep, she had tried to stop him from moving away from her.

He looked embarrassed as he freed himself from her grip and just hugged her briefly. He had left her there without even one kiss. And he must have sensed her begging for one. Had she made a fool of herself again, maybe he had truly gotten over her and was looking for a way to let her down easy?  
"So why doesn't he just say it instead of havin' me make a fool of myself?"

"Huh?" Kid turned to her and her cheeks went red. Not realizing she had spoken out loud, she shook her head at her own actions. Great, now he had her talkin' to herself too!

"Nothin'." She rode up alongside of him, both letting their horses walk since there was no hurry back. He rested his eyes on her, an inquiring look on his face.

"You hot Lou? Wanna take a break?"

She looked at him not understanding what he was getting at. Sure it was a hot day and all but weren't they all hot? Then she realized she was still blushing from the memories of this morning and her recent slip. "Yeah Kid, let's take a break!"

"There's that stream not far from here," Kid told her and nodded in the direction. "We'll let the horses get some rest and water too, what'ya say?"

She just nodded and followed as Kid made Katy pick up speed.

 _The horses,_ she thought bitterly, _of course the horses._ Then she had to smile at herself; she just couldn't believe herself sometimes. It was time she made Kid make up his mind once and for all. Or she'd find herself hating even the horses for getting his attention. She sighed deeply and spurred Lightning to get close to Katy. Surprised she saw Katy stumble and fall to her knees and then rolling over.

She yanked Lighting reins to make her stop. Katy was up instantly and Lou slid down taking the horse's reins. Kid was getting up too and Lou had to laugh at his appearance. He was covered with mud on his left side. He didn't seem hurt so she had to tease him. "Why Kid, in this land of drought, how come you found the only muddy spot?"

Kid just flashed one of his more wicked grins in her direction. "You wanna take a mudbath too Lou? I hear ladies do it all the time in the big cities! I'll be glad to oblige!" Laughing he stepped up closer reaching for her with a muddy hand.

"No-o," Lou squealed hiding herself behind Katy. Kid was still coming after her, ducking under Lightning's neck to get to her. "Please Kid, don’t." She laughed waving him away from her.

Kid just placed his grimed face and inch form hers. "Sure?"

"Yep, Kid, I'm sure. Go away!" She pushed him away from her, still giggling softly at his appearance. "How come Katy stumbled,” she asked to get his attention off the mudbath issue.

"Don't know," Kid mumbled turning to the mare. "Would you hold her for me while I check her out?"

Lou watched as he let his hand run along the mare's leg, feeling her up for any injuries. Lou sighed at the sight, she'd rather have those hand run over her. At her sigh Kid turned to look at her. Lou sent him a trembling smile. _God what am I thinking? Louise get your act together,_ she thought as she forced her eyes away from those strong hands that seemed to know exactly what they were doing. Katy pushed Lou with her head as to tell the girl; see it's me he's touching, not you. Lou found herself casting angry glares in the mare's direction. _I have to do something about this_ , she told herself sternly. _This is getting ridiculous.  
_  
"She stepped on her own shoe," Kid sighed and put the mare's front leg down. "It's hanging loose, just one nail left in it."

"She alright?" Lou asked concerned, forgetting the earlier rivalry.

"Sure," Kid nodded. "I'll just try to fasten this shoe here again. Seems straight enough." He was holding up the shoe to the sun, scrutinizing it thoroughly

 _God forbid Katy'd have to walk with a slightly crooked shoe_ , the thought flew to Lou's mind before she had a chance to stop it. _I have to ask him right here and now or I'll go crazy_ was the next thought to run trough her mind. But Kid interrupted her; "See some good stones to hammer with around?"

His control threw her off balance. "You carry horseshoe nails with you?" she asked in surprise. Kid always having control over the situation was slowly starting to irritate her. Especially now that she felt she was totally without any control at all. Couldn't he, just for once be at a loss too, like she felt right now?

"Think I got some in my saddlebag," he mumbled, searching around with one hand. "See," he smiled triumphantly at her, holding some nails up to her.

 _Oh great, always on top of everything ain't ya_ , she thought, handing him a stone she found at her feet. _Except me!_ Her mind seemed to automatically wander in the same direction it had been drifting to in the past few days. _Ain't it time we get on top of each other?_ She bit her lip to keep herself from saying it out loud. _Somebody help me! I'm starting to sound like Cody!  
_  
"Thanks Lou, this one's just perfect." He took the stone, throwing her that smile that made her knees wobble. _So are you Kid,_ she thought, _even though I wanna kill you sometimes I just know you're it.  
_  
He lifted Katy's leg, holding it between two strong legs and skillfully fastened the shoe. Totally concentrated on the work at hand. Lou watched silently, the tingling sensation in her body growing by the minute. When he was done, he let go of the hoof and wiped his hands on his pants before turning to pat Katy's side. As the dried mud came rippling of the mare's side, he turned to Lou. "I think Katy needs a bath."

Lou shook with laughter at his statement. "Sure, Katy needs one badly. You yourself are just ready to attend a ball." She chuckled as she stepped up to him, standing right before him, carefully cleaning his face with her sleeve. "Kid," she told him softly. "You look dreadful!"

Kid eyes narrowed in mock anger as he leaned in on her. "I do?" His tried to keep his voice stern but Lou could tell the amusement underlying it.

Lou nodded. "Can't take you back to Rock Creek looking like this. No gentleman would let them townsfolk's see himself in this condition." She was practically standing on his toes by now. Looking him straight in the eyes and wanting him to let her know if he wanted her as much as she did. Wondering what would happen if she kissed him? Her hands wandered from his face down to his neck in a slow caress, her fingers following his lines onto his chest.

Kid swallowed audibly and entwined his arms around her. Lou sighed in relief. Her hands wandered by themselves into his hair as his lips reached hers. The tentative kiss turned into a kiss filled with both their pent up emotions. Lou felt herself being drawn into his muscular chest and her hands were around him, hugging him close, begging for more. One of her hands found its way in under his shirt and his warm skin felt like velvet under her palm. She moaned.

Breathless Kid broke the kiss gazing into her eyes. "Lou," he whispered hoarsely, "you okay?"

"Hmm," she let out in a moan searching his lips. She closed her eyes in excitement as she felt the passion in his hungry kiss. She wanted him so much she was ready to rip his clothes off. She could feel him wanting her too. She pressed her body tighter to his, letting him know she knew. Kid pushed her away.

"Kid," she exhaled, hurt at his action.

"I ain't no gentleman, you see," he told her, holding her by her shoulders at an arm's length. His eyes seemed so troubled it made Lou draw a deep breath. _No, I sure hope so,_ Lou thought, _just be the man you've always been and see that I need you right now. Dammit Kid can't you tell?_ She wanted to scream at him.

"Is that a promise, Kid?" she smiled at him instead. Kid smirked and shook his head. With a grunt he let her go. His breath labored. Lou's hand went up to where his had been, to restore the feeling of his touch.

"You're right, Lou," he said as he mounted Katy "I need a bath, a cold one," he smiled in her direction. "Come on Lou, let's get to the creek."

Lou sighed as she walked up to Lightning. _He is going to make me beg,_ she thought. _And I'll probably do it too. Damn him!_

 

"I'll let Lightning take a bath too," Kid smiled at her, reaching for the reins Lou was holding. "Would you hold Katy for me? It's no sense in you gettin' soaked too."

Lou wordlessly gave him the reins and took Katy's. His hand was on hers a little longer than necessary, the smile on his face intriguing, making Lou's heart flutter. As he wandered out into the creek, she knelt down by the water, feeling it with her fingertips. It was warmer than she had expected. Katy drank eagerly at her side while Lou sat crouched, watching Kid splash Lightning with water. Cupping his hands with water, letting it run down the horse's back. Lightning nickered with pleasure at the coolness and lowered her head to the water to drink.

Lou smiled at the two in the creek, Kid's willingness to help every living creature was one trait she found so attractive.

Lightning shook the water off as Kid turned to the bank. Kid barely had time to step away. "Whoa girl," he told the horse as Lightning made her way out of the water, splashing it playfully with her hoofs.

"Why don't you take her out of the sun and wipe her dry. Take your time!" Kid told her as he reached her. Lou just nodded, she had figured he'd be wanting some time to clean both himself and Katy.

"Want some help?" Lou asked innocently.

"We'll be fine,” Kid said, pausing in his stride; "No peeking alright! I'll call for you when I'm ready." He grinned mischievously at her, obviously having read her thoughts.

"Uh huh," Lou blushed and nodded, hurrying to take Lightning away. She hadn't promised anything now, had she? She dragged Lightening into the shade of some trees where she could nibble at the leaves. Lou wiped the water off of her with a bent twig. It couldn't have taken more than five minutes. "I'm sorry girl, but it's a warm day and you'll be alright. I have other plans," she informed the horse as she left her eating the leaves.

Stopping to take the blankets from their saddles, she made her way to the creek with a smile on her face, anticipating Kid's reaction at her arrival.

Kid didn't even notice her approach. Katy was having the time of her life, splashing water on her owner. Kid had removed his shirt to use it to clean Katy with. Lou smiled at his devotion. He was scolding Katy in a low voice. Katy didn't mind, happily she plunged her front leg into the water, sending cascades of it on the Kid, standing at her side. The water glittered on Kid's tanned back. His and Jimmy's fence fixing had given him a dark golden tone. His hair curled by the moist and the movements of his body made Lou sit down behind the stem of a tree, clutching the blankets she was carrying in her lap. The sight made her breathe uneven. Kid washed his shirt in the creek and Katy took her opportunity to nibble her owner's pants in a friendly manner.

"Katy!" Kid sighed at his mare's drooling on him. Lou squinted her eyes as Kid slid out of his pants placing them and the shirt on Katy's back and washed himself in the clear water. The horse stood patiently at her master's side, waiting for him to get ready. With his back to her, Lou watched his movements as he crouched to wash his face, making her breathe shallowly and fast at the sight of him. Longing to touch him, her fingers gripped the blankets instead. Kid immersed his head in the water and flung his hair back, sending a cascade of silvery drops into the sunshine. Lou swallowed and rose on unsteady legs, making her way to the stream. Kid struggled to get back into his pants, grimacing as the wet fabric glued itself around his legs. Katy sank to her knees in the stream and rolled around. Lou could swear the horse was smiling.

Kid bent down to salvage his shirt as it floated by him in the slow stream. Katy rose and shook off the water. "Now girl, you've really messed yourself up," Kid told the horse patting her in a loving manner. The horse turned to watch the new arrival on the bank. Lou watched the two in the creek, loving the sight and wishing to be a part of it. Katy nickered softly in Lou's direction. As if to tell her to come play too.

Kid turned his attention to Lou standing on the bank, watching his doings. "Lou," he scolded her with an insecure smile. "I thought you'd wait for me!"

"I have waited Kid, I've waited for too long already," she told him.

Something in her voice made Kid squint his eyes and hold his breath.

Lou took the blanket and laid it out on the hot sand of the bank. Then she slowly took her clothes off. Slow enough to give Kid the chance to bail if he wanted to. Fearing he would she held her breath. She could feel Kid's eyes burning on her back. She turned around and wandered up to the stunned Kid left standing in the creek. He didn't even notice Katy wander away.

Lou fixed her eyes on the Kid while she walked out to him. She hesitated for a moment, slowing her pace. Ashamed of her flat figure and wondering if Kid liked what he saw as much as she was enjoying the sight before her eyes. The cool soothing water and the sand under her feet adding to her excitement. Without a word she stepped right up to him, loosening the belt holding his soaked pants up. Kid's eyes were fixed on her and by now she could tell he liked what he saw. But he didn't move. Standing absolutely still in the knee-high water, he was waiting for her next move. She took the shirt he was holding from his hand, throwing it on the bank. Kid just kept looking at her and Lou was getting nervous. Had she come on too strong? Was she scaring him? As she put her hand under the waistband of his pants, touching his trim flat front, causing goose bumps to form on his skin, Kid finally moved.

"Lou," he grunted hoarsely, lifting her from the water up in his arms. When his eyes met hers they were darkened of desire, like warm black wells to be drawn into. His eyes made Lou whimper and her hands to take a strong hold around his neck. As Kid carried her to the blanket, she threw her legs around his wet cool body and her lips searched for his. He laid her down on the blanket while their lips were sealed onto each other's.

 

Lou felt his body pressed to hers and his demanding kiss send her body into a shiver. Her hands went to free him from his pants. When his lips left hers, she grabbed his arms hard to keep him close. Kid bent down to kiss her again, slowly freeing himself from her hold. With eyes moist and lips burning from the pleasure, she watched him place himself with his back to her and remove the last piece of clothing. With a whimper she moved to press her body up against his back. Not wanting to lose one instance of the possibility to have his body touch hers. Feeling his strong back against her forced her to close her eyes in a vane attempt to control herself. Her hands wandered to touch him.

With one swift move Kid turned around and laid her back on the blanket.

His body prevented her from moving as his lips on her skin made her fingers dig into the sand aside her. Her body arched to meet with his as his lips and tongue touched the inside of her thighs, wandering up to her most tender parts. His strong hands prevented her from touching him and made his kisses a sweet torture. She wanted so much to touch him as his trailing kisses made her emit soft sounds of pleasure. With a whimper she begged him to make love to her. She was afraid that if she didn't have him right now, she would disintegrate. Her hands moved to touch him but he stopped her, taking a hold of her hands as they reached him.

Lou moaned and moved under his touch. "Kid."  
She heard herself whimper his name in a plea, over and over again as his lips were moving up, blowing hot air on her skin. He placed himself an inch above her body, teasing her into frenzy. On strong arms he held his body still above hers, gazing into her eyes. Not touching her, just letting her sense his presence. Lou couldn't talk any more. Whimpers left her lips as she arched her body to meet with his. Kid wouldn't budge and Lou felt tears run down her face as she begged him to make love to her in a wordless whimper of longing. She could feel his lust against her body and still he just let his lips and tongue wander over her tingling skine, making her ache from wanting him, denying her to feel him inside of her.

With her hands and her legs entwined around him, she forced him down. She cried out when she finally felt him inside of her. As he moved, she sobbed and moaned, clinching him close to her. Lou felt his body stiffen as he held back while she whimpered when the waves of passion engulfed her body. She heaved her body up to his, wanting the whole of him inside of her. She felt his strength against her body, making her scream his name and to finally leave her trembling under his weight. Her arms and legs squeezing him in the rhythm of the waves as they kept invading her body, making it search for his while she mumbled incoherently and sobbed in helpless lust. She felt tears running down her cheeks and Kid kissing them away. She opened her eyes to meet his, the tenderness and controlled passion in his eyes sent a rush like nothing she'd ever experienced before trough her body.

 

She could feel his hardness inside of her and she wondered how he was able to still hold back? His breath was fast and hot on her skin when his tongue played with her earlobe. Her lips found his neckline and she kissed his salty skin, letting her tongue play him and her teeth nibble him softly. She could feel his body react to her kisses. It was like letting a force of nature loose. She watched as he closed his eyes and heaved his body to meet hers in powerful strokes inside of her. The control was gone when they met in a dance that made them both whimper and groan each other's names. Their hands found each other in a tight grip as they both arrived at the height of pleasure and Lou's nails dug into his hand while he trembled and moaned of pleasure, his body stiffening against hers. The notion of his pleasure made Lou scream his name like a plea and meet his body in one final thrust. Her vision filled with the blue of his eyes, the waves rattled her body as she felt him turn around, placing her on top of him, entwining his legs around hers. Holding her still till his breath eased and his body's trembling subsided. His lips softly touching her brow while she cried quiet tears of joy while the waves slowly ebbed out.

 

She rested her head on his heaving chest, feeling the heartbeats echo throughout her body. She wanted to stay here forever, she wanted to be this close forever more. Her one hand clinging to Kid's and the other buried in his hair they lay there, waiting for the feeling to settle. He was still inside of her and she smiled as she felt him soften as his breath got more even. She loved this man and whatever came after this she knew she had known heaven for a short while and there was always the possibility of reliving it. In her heart, she knew it would never be the same with anybody else. He touched her soul making love to her.

She basked in the warmth and the feeling of his strong body under her and his warm hand on her back. She felt no words were needed and they could just stay here like this until the world ended. And if it did, she wouldn't mind. She kissed his nipple and he groaned softly moving his hand to touch her hair.

"Lou. I hope you're not intendin' to leave me again," he spoke softly into her hair as their breath had finally settled. Lou was startled by the seriousness in his voice.

"What?" She rose onto her elbows to watch him. Not understanding what he was talking about. She shuddered at the sadness in his eyes. "Kid, what are you talkin' 'bout?"

"Lou, that's what happened the last time. When we started doing this it led to you breakin' up with me, remember? And I love you too much to let you go again. I'd rather not do this before we're ready. If you leave me now, with just the memories of you, it'll be too hard. Because I want all of you, forever."

Lou closed her eyes in exasperation. Now she understood why he had been holding back all this time. "Kid," she whispered into the curve of his neck and shoulder "It wasn't this that made us break up. It was me, and I'm sorry. I won't happen again. I always loved you, you know that. I just wasn't ready." She moved her eyes to meet with his. They were still sad and she moved a hand up to brush a lock from his forehead.

"Are you ready now?" he asked her softly.

"Kid, making love with you is one of the things about you that keeps me coming back. Begging for more."

He smiled at her as she moved up to kiss his lips. "But Kid, keepin' a woman beggin' just ain’t right," she told him sternly, remembering him almost driving her crazy earlier.

"I'm sorry Lou," he told her softly as their lips met.

The kiss started tenderly to move to a passion that Lou thought impossible. "Kid!" she exhaled as she broke the kiss off. "Don't start something you can't finish off. I told ya that makin' a woman beg just ain't..."

Kid rolled her over and she felt he was ready to start working on her begging again.

 

Lou woke with a startle. Opening her eyes she saw Kid hovering over her with a teasing smile. The sun wasn't so hot anymore and she understood she had been sleeping for a while. She was covered in the blanket and totally disoriented. Kid watched her from his sitting position at her side. "Wake up sleepyhead, its time to get home."

Lou groaned and moved, pushing the blanket off herself. Kid leaned over her, his bare chest touching her belly. The feeling made her curve with pleasure. She noticed Kid's smile and knew he was fully aware of her feelings. "Kid, why'd you let me sleep so long?" she complained rubbing her eyes.

"You looked exhausted," he grinned at her. "You fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"How long have I been sleepin'?" she grunted at him.

"About three hours," he mumbled kissing her neck.

"What?" She rose to a sitting position in a haste, "we gotta get back!”

"I know," Kid stated still kissing her shoulders. "That's why I woke you up."

"What have you been doin' for all this time?" she scolded him as she rose to get their clothes.

"Watching you," he stated calmly with his eyes still focused on her. Lou smiled as she felt the tingling inside of her. Something in his look always did this to her. But it was time to shake the feeling off. They had to be getting home before the rest of the riders would start a search. Kid's shirt was still damp to her touch.

"Oh Kid, you can't put this on, it's still wet." She looked at the pants he was wearing; they would sure have some explaining to do when they got home.

Kid watched her calmly as she fretted over his still damp clothes. He rose to take the shirt from her. "It's alright Lou, it'll dry before we get to Rock Creek. Here, let me help you."

Standing before him in her nakedness, him helping her get into her own clothes, Lou understood what he was doing. He was going to keep her waiting for their next encounter. And was he good at this subtle arousing of her desires. There was a tenderness in him that made every move he made send shivers down her spine and an ache to hold him into her heart. Making her yearn for more. She took the shirt and helped him put it on. As she buttoned his shirt, her hands trembled. She couldn't believe she still wanted him. After hours of love making, she still needed him. He knew that as he watched her trough squinted eyes while she buttoned his shirt and crept into his lap. Sighing heavily. "I love you so much Kid," she mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too, Lou," he told her, entwining her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. "But we gotta go back."

Lou closed her eyes and buried her nose in his damp shirt. She reached to put her lips on the free spot above the last button; his sunwarm skin burned her lips. She kissed his skin making him groan. "Lou," he whispered ,hugging her closer. She turned her face to kiss him. As their lips met she felt him tremble. Before she'd start something they couldn't finish, she pushed him away with a grin.

"Just thought you needed some of your own medicine," she told him.

Kid chuckled softly at her revenge. "Lesson learned," he assured her. "Nights in the bunkhouse are gonna get long and hard w,on't they?" His eyes resting on hers, promising her all that she wanted.

Lou drew a deep breath at his look. "Kid, let's get out of here while we can," she begged, dragging him toward the horses. She stopped in her stride as she noticed Katy's appearance. The mare was covered with sand. The loud colors hardly visible. She cast a glance in Kid's direction, stifling a wild giggle. Kid threw his hand in the air in a resigned gesture.

"She's been rolling around in the sand wet, I think it's her way to show me what happens if I forget about her." Kid informed a giggling Lou.

Lou's giggle turned into laughter. "You're gonna be up all night brushing her down. Oh Kid, how are we gonna explain this?" She noticed that his hair was full of sand too. She reached to touch it. "We'll tell them you both fell into the creek, you and Katy," she mumbled. Hoping the plan would to fool the others, helping them both to keep a straight face.

"And how is that going to explain this?" Kid asked her touching the back of her shirt that was covered in sand as well. "Or this?" he said ruffling her hair making sand fall out of it. Lou threw him a dirty look. "Well, I helped you of course."

"Will that explain the sand inside your clothes too?" he asked innocently. Lou suddenly felt the truth in his words.

"Yak," she said, moving uneasy in her clothes. "Maybe we shouldn't go back after all."

Kid laughed, swirling her around. "Oh Lou, knowing the boys they've probably taken bets on when this was goin' to happen, don't you think? Can't just leave them hanging dry. We gotta find out who won."

"If Cody won we won't live through this," she complained, thinking about how the blond rider would let them have it if he found out.

"Well wasn't it worth it?" Kid asked her teasingly. The sun sparkling in his eyes, eyes that shone of happiness and love.

Lou leaned her head on his shoulder. "Come on Kid, let's get outta here before we bring all the sand from here to Rock Creek."

 

Jimmy and Noah sat on the porch, waiting for their friends to show up. Rachel stepped out once in a while to hear if there was any news. Jimmy rose when he spotted two vaguely familiar riders in the far. "It's them!" He sighed in relief. Rachel stopped her sweeping and turned to watch them arrive in a trot. Both riders looked calm which surprised her, seeing the condition Katy was in.

"What happened to Katy?" she wondered.

"Must have taken a tumble," Noah mumbled, squinting his eyes to see if any of the riders were hurt. Didn't look that way. Instead they both had a silly grin on their faces. Both riding close, Kid holding on to Lou's saddle teasing her about something. Lou looked like she had been out on a run for weeks. Still it didn't seem to bother her as she playfully swatted Kid's hand away, the same silly grin painted on her face as on the rider teasing her.

Jimmy threw him an amused glance and it dawned on Noah what he was thinking. And he was probably right and that would make Jimmy the winner of their current bet. Noah found himself grinning widely. Rachel was eyeing the two young men at her side, waiting for Kid and Lou to ride up. She was taken back by the mirth in their faces.

"I won," Jimmy chuckled poking Noah in the ribs.

"I thought he was going to hold out," Noah sighed as they riders stopped in front of them.

"When Lou sets her mind to something, are you crazy? Of course she'll get her way, what were you thinkin'?" Jimmy asked his friend, raising his eyebrows.

"I should'a known," the taller rider sighed with a happy grin and stepped down to take Katy's reins.

"What happened?" Rachel wanted to know as the girl slid off her horse. "We were expecting you at lunch and it's past supper time already."

The girl looked to the ground, obviously disturbed by the questions. "Katy took a tumble," she told the housekeeper.

"And you both tumbled in after her?" Jimmy pointed out, giving Kid a pat on his shoulder, sending up a cloud of sand. Kid threw him a warning glance.

"She got you where she wanted you didn't she?" Noah spoke glancing in Lou's direction as Rachel scolded Lou for the sand in her hair.

"I had to help Kid get up," the tiny female rider defended herself, blushing violently. Jimmy and Noah burst out in a loud laughter.

"Can't figure he needed that much help." Noah laughed at her, sending another hot stream of blood to her cheeks.

"Leave her alone," Kid warned them both.

Rachel watched them poke at each other and took Lou by the shoulder to the house. "Help Kid with the horses and get him inside the house afterwards. These two need a bath, they look disgustin'."

Jimmy and Noah keeled over with laughter as they pushed Kid to the barn, Katy and Lightning trotting behind them. Rachel had no idea what was so funny.

 

 

She steered Lou to the house. "How'd you get all this sand on you, girl?" she scolded her as she pushed her up the stairs. "Lucky for you both I've kept water on the stove since dinner. There's plenty for both of ya to have a bath."

Rachel pushed the girl onto a chair while she filled the basin with water. "Take your clothes off and I'll go get you some new ones," she told the girl. Lou obediently slid out off her dirty wearings and handed them to Rachel. Without a word Rachel turned to get the rider the new clothes she had been ironing. Sighing she went to put Lou's cloths to soak. As she turned the clothes inside out, she marveled at the fact that there was sand inside the clothes too. Then it dawned on her why the others had been laughing. They had been tumbling alright, just not in the way they wanted to let on. She turned to walk back into the house. She needed to have a talk with Lou to see if everything was all right. The girl had been awfully silent. She walked up to the girl immersed in the water.

She crouched down at the side, insecure how to talk to the girl.

"Rachel?" Lou turned a questioning face in her direction.

"Everything alright, Lou? I mean. Do I have to ask Teaspoon to have a talk with the Kid?" Rachel watched as the soap escaped Lou and how her cheeks got flushed.

"I hope he didn't make you do..."

"No!" Lou's hand grabbed Rachel's arm. "Rachel no, I wanted it. I almost forced him to... you know." She turned her face away from Rachel's. "Don't go havin' Teaspoon tell the Kid anything Rachel. He didn't want to at first. I almost jumped him, so maybe you should have a talk with me instead?" She giggled, embarrassed.

Rachel smiled. "I was gettin' worried, you bein' so silent and all. Got me to think something happened you weren't ready for. But that ain't so, right?"

"Rachel, I practically begged him!" Lou turned two big burning eyes in her direction. "Does that make me a lesser person Rachel? Me wantin' him so much? Men are supposed to want more than women right? But down at that creek, I was the one wanting more."

Rachel watched the girl squeezing the bar of soap in her hands. "No Lou, it don't make anyone of you a lesser person," she reassured the girl. "I just hope you keep in mind what these thing can bring with them. Are you ready for that?"

Lou looked away. "I don't know if I'm ready to be everything a woman is forced to be Rachel. But I know I'm ready to take the consequences of my actions. And I know Kid is too. Hell, he's been readier than me for a long time."

"Well, it's alright then Lou, don't you worry. I can't speak for everyone but I know it's alright by me as long as it's alright by the two of you." Rachel rose to hand the girl the towel. "I know doing it with the right person makes it beautiful and you wantin' more makes me think you've found the right person, am I right?"

Lou's cheeks got even redder as she looked down to the water, fiddling with the soap in her hand. "Oh Rachel," she sighed after a while. Rachel put the towel down at her side sensing that Lou was troubled about something.

"Lou, what's the matter?"

"You know what, Rachel, I think I've been around too many males too long. The way I went after the Kid just wasn't exactly ladylike."

Rachel stifled a giggle seeing Lou chase the Kid before her eyes.

"I'm sure he didn't mind," she hurried to tell the girl.

"I mean," Lou continued silently, "after the first time when we were done he told me he was afraid doin' it would make me break up with him an' that he'd rather not do it at all if it..." Lou silenced herself wiping her nose.

Rachel leaned herself up against the wall. "He sure is something else, ain’t he?"

"Oh he's so good!" Lou spat out with a deep-contented sigh. Throwing a scared glance in Rachel's direction she whimpered. "Listen to me talkin' Rachel. God, what am I sayin'? I can't believe where my mind keeps wanderin'!" She splashed the water angrily.

Rachel let out a pearly laugh. The tone of Lou's voice had said it all. Lou was scared of her own strong feelings and her own burning desire. Rachel was happy for the girl, they'd be just fine, and Lou would probably come to ease with her own feelings eventually. With Kid's help, Rachel thought amused, having to fight the pictures of Kid and Lou popping up before her eyes. Making her remember her husbands loving arms, causing the smile on her face to disappear.

"In fact," Lou spoke to the water, breaking Rachel' remembrance. "I don't know how I'm gonna be able to wait till the next time. What if he doesn't ask me again after last time?"

"Ask you what?" Rachel was at a loss, not knowing exactly where the discussion was heading.

"To marry me, Rachel. If that's the only way to wake up at his side every morning and sleep with him every night, I can't wait for it to happen."

"Wanna bet?" Rachel leaned in, grinning at her.

"Not you too Rachel," Lou sighed. "All you do around here is bettin' on me and the Kid's doings. I bet we're makin' someone around here stinkin' rich."

Rachel laughed as she left the girl in the basin. "You'll find a way to make it happen Lou, just trust me on that one."

 

 

Lou hesitated before stepping into the bunkhouse when she heard Cody interrogating Jimmy and Noah. "Did he tell you anything?"

Jimmy chuckled. "It's Kid we're talkin' 'bout, sure he didn't say a word. You know him!"

"I still say Jimmy won," she heard Noah declare. "See their faces when they rode in? Never seen two sillier expressions in my whole life! I'd bet my life they did the deed. And that makes Jimmy the winner."

"We still need some proof!" Cody protested. "Maybe tomorrow when we start mending the fences I'll get him to talk." Jimmy and Noah burst out in laughter.

"Good luck!" Noah chuckled, "but I still say Jimmy won!"

Lou held her breath before she stepped in, steeling herself for what she was about to encounter. She wondered if she ought to wait for the Kid to get here. Still, she needed to face the others everyday and she'd have to face their joshing alone sooner or later. She swung the door open, stepping inside with a stern face.

Jimmy smiled broadly in her direction. Rising to get the plate for her. "Er.. hmm... eh...how was the ride?" he started, sending Noah and Cody into a helpless snicker.

"Fine," Lou snapped, taking the plate Jimmy was handing her. She hurried to lower her face, since her cheeks felt curiously hot again. Damned, she needed the Kid around for support.

"I'd never have thought," Cody let out, "looked kinda gross to me as you rode in. I mean gettin' yourselves in that condition. It must have been a wild ride."

"Cody!" Jimmy patted his shoulder. "Just tells me how little you know when push comes to shove."

"Jimmy's right," Noah smirked "Talkin' 'bout it an' doin' it are two different things altogether."

"An' Cody," Jimmy chuckled "all the rest of us been doin' lately is talkin'."

Their laughs were stopped abruptly as Kid stepped in through the door. Lou sighed in relief. Maybe they'd ease off now?

"What's goin' on?" Kid asked as he seated himself at Lou side, taking the plate Jimmy handed him. "Thanks, Jimmy."

Lou could feel his eyes on her and she threw him a tired smile.

"What you laughin' about?" he asked the riders around the table. Eyeing them suspiciously.

"Well there's this bet to be settled and we really need to know.... Ouch!" Cody threw angry glances in Jimmy's direction as the former kicked him hard.

"Cody needs to know what the weather will be like tomorrow," Noah spoke, casting warning glances in both Jimmy's and Cody's direction. Knowing Kid, he sensed they were intruding on explosive ground.

Kid looked calmly around the table, his looks telling them all what he thought about them. As his gaze stopped at Lou his face got softer.

Noah noticed this and poked Cody in his side. "I think there's the proof you needed, Cody!"

Jimmy chuckled softly.

Lou looked at Jimmy. But in his eyes there was just a friendly twinkle, nothing else. Lou knew Jimmy knew but he wouldn't tell. She suddenly felt more at ease. Cody would get his, one day or the other. She'd let him carry on. Their secret was safe. Lou smiled to herself thinking about the day on the bank. She had a hard time keeping herself from sighing in contentment. And she just couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Cody looked at her intently. Sighing he turned to Jimmy: "I think you're right."

"I know I am Cody, just pay up!" Jimmy held out a hand in Cody's direction. Lou and Kid both threw Jimmy an angry glare.

"Jimmy, I said I think. You still ain't got no proof." Cody was quick to point out. "Anyone for poker?"

Noah and Jimmy jumped at the chance to beat Cody. They were dealing cards in no time.

Kid sighed and rose from the table, shaking his head as he flung himself on his bunk.

"Strenuous day, huh Kid," Jimmy wanted to know, not even trying to hide the tone of amusement in his voice. Kid just turned and pulled the blanket over his face.

Lou rose to follow Kid's example. They'd not be given any rest tonight, that was for sure. Better just lay low for a while and let it ebb out. Still, she wanted so much to cuddle up besides him. Having to sleep alone in the bunk would be like torture. She was lost in her thoughts, standing aside his bunk, her eyes resting on him. Kid must have sensed her gaze and he peeked from behind the blanket.

"Lou, you alright?"

She stirred at his question. "Sure," she nodded. "I was just thinkin'."

"What Lou?" Kid's voice sounded concerned. His eyes squinted he looked at her waiting for a continuation. The boys were trying to make them believe they were too engaged in their game that they didn't even notice Lou leaning down to whisper in his ear; "Gimme your pillow, please". All the ears around the table perked in a hope for the final proof to settle the bet.

With a puzzled face Kid handed her the pillow. She clasped it in her arms, reaching to give hers to him. She smiled at him as she noticed he had understood. "You're gonna kill me Lou!" he groaned at her. His eyes followed her as she climbed to her bunk. Holding on to the pillow with his scent, she leaned over, wishing him a good night. His eyes were darkblue when they gazed back at her. She rolled back and clasped the pillow in her lap.

"Ain't they cute," Noah remarked dryly.

"I'll get'em to tell tomorrow, I need those five dollars!" Cody spat out.

"Wanna bet Cody?" Kid rebutted dryly, sending them all into laughter. Lou chuckled into the pillow. When she closed her eyes she could still feel the Kid. She closed her eyes hoping for the sweetest of dreams.

She'd have to settle for dreams until she found a way to get the Kid to herself again.


End file.
